particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Antani Sfini
Centro Democratico per la Nazione Centro Democratico per la Nazione, already known as "LOST Party" and "Coalition per l'Istalia", the party changed its name to "Partito Repubblicano Istaliano" in 3355 after the quanzar invasion of Istalia. Faced with this adverse condition, the PRI fought along, with the other forces of CLNI, to restore democracy and republican and finally they won. Once restored the Republic was and still is the nerve center of the national policy. In 3383 changed its name to "Centro Democratico per la Nazione" and aggregates around him all the moderate's parties. Party Ideology The "Centro Democratico per la Nazione" is a moderate party of the center that collects old and precious heritage of Radici Nazional-Cristiane party and the Social-Liberista Istaliano party to bring together all the forces of moderation and reformism of the Repubblica Istalianainthesignof governmental responsibility. In economics we are liberal and internationalist in foreign policy. Our keyworld are: 1) LIBERAL: The Party is founded on the principles of the neoliberalism, which want to minimize the role of government in people's lives and in the economic sphere, promising a rapid recovery of the economic system; 2) FEDERALISM: through which protect the equitable regional development; 3) DEFENSE of the dignity of all human life from conception to natural death; 4) ISTALIANITY: Recovery of identity 'istaliana and enhancement of its history. 5) INTERNAZIONALISM: international agreements for economic and political cooperation. Diplomatic struggle against all forms of violence. Storia del Centro Democratico per la Nazione (Istalian version) Aprile 2635: prime elezioni del partito. Dicembre 2709: scioglimento del partito per il collasso delle correnti interne. Maggio 3335: partito rifondato. Segretario è Enrico Bergson. Ottobre 3335: istituzione del coordinamento "Comitato di Liberazione Nazionale Istaliano" (http://classic.particracy.net/vieworganization.php?organizationid=2818). Settembre 3350: Bergson presenta le dimissioni da segretario del partito. Maggio 3351: Luca Corsero di Montesemolo è il nuovo leader dopo essere stato eletto con primarie democratiche. Il partito cambia nome da "Coalizione per l'Istalia" in "Partito Repubblicano Istaliano". Agosto-Settembre 3352: Il CLNI ottiene dal Re il cambio del nome della nazione: dal precedente "Southern Majatran Union and Kingdom of Quanzar" al nuovo "Unione d'Istalia e Quanzar". Novembre 3352: Governo "Poldi I" CLNI (ALI, RSC, PRI, TP). Il PRI ha 3 Ministeri (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=357799) Agosto 3354: III Congresso Nazionale del PRI. Luca Corsero di Montesemolo persegue una linea liberista in economia e mette al voto la sua proposta di deregolamentazione della Borsa. L'assemblea repubblicana approva con il 64% dei voti. Marzo 3355: Il PRI ha fondato il "Committee of Istalian history" (http://classic.particracy.net/vieworganization.php?organizationid=2841) per scrivere la storia della Repubblica Istaliana e favorirne la valorizzazione. Agosto 3355: IV Congresso Nazionale del PRI. Luca Corsero di Montesemolo lancia il sottogruppo "Giovane Istalia" che raggruppa la corrente laica del partito. Ottobre 3356: V Congresso Nazionale del PRI. Luca Corsero di Montesemolo riconfermato Presidente per altri 6 anni dopo il successo elettorale. "Ora siamo il terzo partito nazionale. Il CLNI non ha i 2/3 del Senato per soli 3 seggi: dobbiamo proseguire su questa strada". Novembre 3357: Governo "Poldi II" CLNI (ALI, RSC, PRI, TP). PRI ha quattro ministeri (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=358755): Maggio 3360: i Ministri Monzi, Gitano, Plofumo e Fornello si dimettono dal governo dopo la bocciatura del CLNI alla Riforma Monzi (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=358966) Agosto 3363: Dopo aver ottenuto i 2/3 del Parlamento, i partiti del CLNI (Partito Repubblicano Istaliano, Area Labourista d'Istalia e Quanzar, Rifondazione Social-Comunista, Partito Socialista Democratico d'Istalia, Terra e Popolo) ristabiliscono la Repubblica con i seguenti provvedimenti: http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=359853 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=359880 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=359890 April 3364: Nasce il coordinamento "COALIZIONE DEI MODERATI e SOCIALISTI di CENTRO (MSC)" che unisce PRI e AL in una alleanza governativa. (http://classic.particracy.net/vieworganization.php?organizationid=2854) Maggio 3364: Enrico Bergson (PRI) è il primo Presidente della Repubblica Istaliana liberata (http://classic.particracy.net/viewnews.php?newsid=351469). Maggio 3365: Governo "Poldi III" MSC (PRI, AL). PRI ha 7 ministeri (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=360283) (http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4810&p=42989#p42989) Nov 3368: Governo Montesemolo MSC (PRI, AL). PRI ha 7 ministeri (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=360992) April 3372: Dopo 35 anni di servizio nella politica della nazione, padre della Repubblica, intrepido avversario del terrorismo dei quanzari, Enrico Bergson annuncia il suo ritiro. "Sono onorato di aver assistito in prima linea alla liberazione della mia terra. Abbiamo visto le atrocità, i disastri, le violenze della dittatura; siamo stati uniti nella difesa della nostra identità; abbiamo lottato insieme. Dopo 35 anni posso solo contemplare questa liberazione e sentirmi appagato. Ringrazio tutti coloro che mi hanno sostenuto, tutte le forze politiche del CLNI a cui questa Repubblica sarà grata per l'eternità". PRESIDENTE DELLA REPUBBLICA (Due mandati: 3364-3372) (http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4810&p=43410#p43410) Maggio 3383: sciolto il PRI. Plofumo battezza il "Centro Democratico per la Nazione" (http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4810&p=45424#p45424) Gennaio 3384: la Alleanza Democratica (CDN, ALI, TeP) vince le elezioni. Corrado Passero (CDN) è Presidente della Repubblica. (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=363297) Ottobre 3405: Il CDN (ex-PRI) lascia la "Coalizione dei Moderati e dei Socialisti". Dure le parole del segretario Malfano: "Abbiamo ufficialmente preso la decisione di retrocedere dalla organizzazione "Coalizione dei Moderati e Socialisti", della quale siamo i co-fondatori insieme all'ALI. I recenti avvenimenti, tra cui cito il tradimento post-elettorale della stessa ALI, la loro partecipazione ad un governo di diverso colore senza essere mai retrocessi dal patto elettorale con il CDN e perciò avendo mentito spudoratamente ai cittadini e a noi, questi avvenimenti, dicevo, ci hanno costretto ad abbandonare questa organizzazione, di cui fummo i promotori e i co-fondatori nel 3364. Se ALI ha deciso nuovamente di affidarsi alla sinistra, noi ne prendiamo atto e ci guardiamo bene dal giudicare; le nostre strade, ormai, qui si dividono". Agosto 3406: Il CDN fonda l'organizzazione "Moderati e Conservatori d'Istalia" (http://classic.particracy.net/vieworganization.php?organizationid=2915), aggregatore di tutte le forze di centrodestra. Gennaio 3412: La LISTA PER L'ISTALIA, espressione del MCI, vince le elezioni con il 54,27% dei voti. Maddi Allamo (CDN) è il Presidente della Repubblica.